


Welcome Home Surprises

by Luka_Stewart



Series: Pierced 707 Headcanon [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dominant 707 | Choi Luciel, F/M, Female Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Headcanon, Light Masochism, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Submissive Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Stewart/pseuds/Luka_Stewart
Summary: "I got you a present while I was gone, I wanted to give it to you.”“Can’t it wait until after you’ve eaten something?” MC asked. She had to admit that she was a little surprised, she hadn’t expected a souvenir from him after an assignment.“I guess it can, but when I show you I don’t think you’ll be able to wait either.” A smug smile pulled at his lips.He could tell by the look in his eye that he had her very curious.“W-what is it?” She asked....Seven has been away for three weeks on a last-minute field mission, he felt guilty about leaving MC for so long so he got her something to surprise her when he finally came back home.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Series: Pierced 707 Headcanon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728976
Comments: 10
Kudos: 187





	Welcome Home Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for reading my other Mystic Messenger fanfiction and leaving all the piercing suggestions - we're all thirsty af and I adore it!  
> I was so inspired by all your comments that I was motivated to write this one!  
> It isn't technically a sequel, so you can read it alone, but if you like it then you should definitely check out my other work Tongue Piercing if you haven't already.  
> Criticism is always welcome. No beta.

_Click, click, click, click, clunk._

The front door of Seven’s apartment opened after the familiar sounds of his multiple locks opening, revealing a very tired and very damp God Seven Zero Seven. He dropped the pack he was holding and closed the door behind him, resetting the locks and leaning against the door. It’d been a long while since he did field work, being thrown into 3 weeks of an undercover assignment had taken everything out of him.

He kicked off his shoes and shook the thermal jacket off his shoulders as he made his way through the dark yet familiar apartment quietly. When he made it to the bedroom he turned his phone on and used the dim glow of the screen to light the room gently and check if MC was asleep in bed. After the bomb in Rika’s apartment incident and party were over and done with three months ago, he invited MC to come and live with him. He couldn’t make out details but there was a defined lump in the bed that he could only assume was her. He tiptoed into the joining bathroom and stripped himself bare, taking a quick shower to warm his freezing bones and changing into a loose singlet and track pants.

He threw his damp clothes into the hamper and slipped under the covers beside MC, shimmying his way closer to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

She grunted quietly and lifted her head slightly. Her voice was low and croaky with sleep. “Saeyoung?”

“Yeah baby, it’s me.” Seven whispered quietly, pressing soft kisses to the back of her head. “Go back to sleep.”

“When did you..” She began to lift herself up, but Seven unwrapped one of his arms from around her and rested it on her shoulder to guide her back down.

“Shh, go back to sleep baby, we can talk tomorrow.”

“Mm, missed you.”

“Shh, I missed you too. Sleep now.” Seven tangled his fingers in her hair and began scratching at her scalp lightly, knowing that would relax her back to sleep quickly. Once he heard her soft snores he untangled his fingers and allowed himself to relax and fall asleep beside her.

It was the best sleep he’d had in weeks.

When he opened his eyes again there was soft light pouring into the room from the crack in the curtains and MC had her head resting on his chest. Seven rubbed the sand from his eyes and looked down at her, her hair was a frizzy mess and there was a small patch of drool in his singlet under her. He smiled to himself like an idiot - nothing could make this picture of her more perfect.

He reached down and ran his fingers over every part of her he could reach in this position, her neck, shoulders, back and sides - enjoying the warm feeling of her soft skin. Once his fingers reached her face he felt her shift and groan, she stretched her back and sighed.

She looked up at him and gave him a tired dopey smile. “Hi, welcome home.”

“Thank you my Angel. Did you sleep well?”

She snuggled in closer. “Better when you got here.”

“I’m sorry I had to leave you for so long baby, next time I’ll tell them where they can stick their assignment.” Seven said, pressing kisses into her forehead.

“It’s okay, I know it was for work. I’m just glad you’re home safe.” MC said, lifting her head and pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

“I made sure I was extra careful because I knew you were here waiting for me.” Seven replied, rolling them over and settling on top of MC, giving open mouthed kisses to her neck.

“Saeyoung.” MC sighed with a smile. “We should get up and have breakfast.”

He nuzzled closer to her skin, his kisses getting wetter. “But I missed you.”

She giggled. “I missed you too, but when was the last time you had a proper meal?”

Seven stopped what he was doing.

“Well?”

“I’m thinking.”

“That just proves my point.”

Seven resumed his kissing and added little nibbles to the mix as he ran his hands up MC’s sleep shirt - which also happened to be Seven’s favourite red shirt. “Can I have you for breakfast? You know how much it turns me on when you sleep in my clothes.”

MC had to muster all the self control in the world to push at Seven’s shoulders, guiding him to sit on his haunches. “Real food first, then you can have me for dessert.”

Seven grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his hips, resting his hands on her hips and massaged small circles with his thumbs. “I got you a present while I was gone, I wanted to give it to you.”

“Can’t it wait until after you’ve eaten something?” MC asked. She had to admit that she was a little surprised, she hadn’t expected a souvenir from him after an assignment.

“I guess it can, but when I show you I don’t think you’ll be able to wait either.” A smug smile pulled at his lips.

He could tell by the look in his eye that he had her very curious.

“W-what is it?” She asked.

“You know what, you’re right, we should wait for after breakfast.” Seven said in a teasing tone, shifting to wiggle out from between MC’s thighs and leave her there. But MC had played his games before, and before he could move she tightened her legs around him and kept him still.

“Show me, Saeyoung.” She asked, her tone was even but he could tell she was excited and nervous.

His smile grew bigger as he took the hem of his loose singlet between his fingers and lifted it over his head, throwing it to the side and watching MC for her reaction. It took her a few short moments, when she noticed her eyes grew wide and her thighs loosened their hold.

Seven had felt bad about leaving her all alone so soon after moving her into his home, so he left a day early for his assignment to get something to surprise her with when he got home.

What was it?

A barbell piercing in each of his nipples.

Seven bit his lip as he watched MC’s eyes look back and forth from his nipples, this was the exact reaction he had been hoping for when he got them done.

“W-w-w-when d-did you..” She stuttered.

“Do you like them baby?” Seven’s voice was deep, running his hands up and down her sides slowly.

She couldn’t speak so she nodded her head quickly, her eyes never leaving his chest. Seven’s hands skimmed up her arms to her hands, lifting them and resting them on his shoulders.

He leaned in close so their lips barely touched and whispered. “You can touch me, just be gentle. They make me really sensitive.”

He let go of her hands and rested his own on her hips again. MC slowly dragged her hands down his slim chest and circled the tips of her fingers around the pierced buds, making Seven sigh against her lips. She took her pointer fingers and rubbed them up and down the stiffening nubs, pressing down slightly so she could feel the firm metal beneath his skin. Seven moaned quietly at her ministrations and dragged his hands down to her inner thighs, massaging the flesh below her panty line.

MC sat up quickly and took one of Seven’s nipples into her mouth, making Seven gasp out in surprise and arousal. With the sensitivity the relatively-new piercings caused, it made her mouth feel warmer and her tongue softer. She rolled the warm muscle around his nipple a few times before swapping to the other one, Seven could barely hold his voice back as he ground his stiffening arousal into MC’s.

She took one end of the barbell between her teeth and tugged at it gently. Seven cried out loudly and grabbed her by her thighs, unwrapping her legs from around him and draping them over his shoulders, making MC lose grip on his chest and fall back onto the bed. He bent her in half, making her squeak in surprise.

“You’re turning me on so much MC, I’m gonna lose it if you keep going.” Seven growled, pulling her panties aside to expose her wet arousal. Before she could say anything he wrapped his lips around her clit and started suckling. He let go of her sensitive nub after a few moments and ran his tongue around the edge of her entrance, her thighs trembling by his ears and her voice moaning out loudly. Seven dipped the tip of his hot tongue inside her shallowly a few times before plunging it as deep as he could, his tongue piercing caught at her tight entrance but he wriggled his tongue around enough to loosen her slightly and let the metal bar slip inside her along with the rest of his tongue.

MC reached up and gripped at his hair tightly and moaned loudly. “S-Saeyoung.”

His grip on her thighs tightened when he heard his name slip past her lips. He thrust his tongue inside her a few more times before pulling away and licking his lips.

“You’re so sensitive baby, didn’t you play with yourself while I was gone?” Seven grinned against her, rolling the barbell in his tongue around her sensitive nub.

“I-I…n-no I...didn’t.” MC stuttered in embarrassment, covering her face with her hands to hide from Seven’s gaze.

“Don’t be shy, baby.” Seven smiled. “Tell me what you want.”

“I-I-I w-want..”

Seven pulled his face back from her core and reached down to cup her cheek. “I’ve got you Angel, you can do it.”

She took her fingers away from her eyes and looked up at him, his eyes were dark with arousal but full of love for her.

“P-please, need you...i-inside…”

Seven dropped her legs from his shoulders and leaned over her, pressing his lips to hers in a hard and sloppy kiss. While they kissed Seven reached into the top drawer of their bedside table and looked for a condom. He could have sworn he stocked up just before he left.

MC slipped her hands from his hair to his chest and took his nipples between her fingers again, rubbing and pulling at them gently. Seven groaned into the kiss and shoved his tongue into her mouth, his tongue piercing clinking against her teeth. When he finally found a foil wrapper he pulled back from the kiss and sat on his haunches, pulling his track pants down enough to free his hot length. While he opened the foil packet and rolled the condom down his length, MC wiggled out of her panties and shirt and threw them both across the room.

When the condom was on, Seven took a hold of MC’s upper arms, lifted her into his lap and flipped them over so his back was resting against the headboard of the bed. Seven held his shaft and looked up at MC.

“You want it, baby?”

She nodded and bit her lip.

Seven smirked. “Then take it.”

MC lifted herself up onto her knees, positioned herself above Seven and sunk down onto him slowly, gasping at the stretch.

“Take it slow baby.” Seven groaned, gripping onto her hips and holding her steady as she took his length all the way to the hilt. When their hips met MC’s whole body was shaking, Seven wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. “You’re so tight baby, you feel so good wrapped around me.”

His words made her tremble and pant more, she ground her hips down onto his in small circles while she adjusted to his size.

Seven dropped one hand in between them to MC’s crotch and teased his finger around her clit, making her gasp and moan.

“It’s been a while, I’m not gonna last long, but I’m gonna make you feel so fucking good baby.”

The hand not teasing her clit held her hip tightly and guided her to rise on his shaft slowly, just a few inches, then back down again just as slowly. Once they had a rhythm going, he leaned his head forward and left open mouthed kisses up and down the column of MC’s neck.

“S-S-Saeyoung…” MC moaned, grasping at his shoulders tightly.

“What do you need, baby?” Seven asked, nipping at her skin gently.

“W-wanna...ah….come.” MC moaned, rolling her hips into the teasing fingers at her clit.

“Anything for you my Angel.” Seven growled into her neck.

He quickened the pace of MC’s hips and rubbed his fingers directly on her clit, writing his name over and over again against it - his own way of claiming ownership of her body. MC’s moans grew louder and her thrusts became quick and sloppy.

“K-kiss me.” She moaned loudly. Seven left her neck and pressed his lips against hers hard. The kiss was messy and full of spit but it spurred him on, rubbing his fingers against her harder. The only forewarning he got that MC was going to come was the grip on his shoulders tightening, she moaned into his mouth and came around him hard. The hand gripping onto her hip held her still while his fingers worked her through her orgasm until she shivered with sensitivity. Her core was throbbing around Seven tightly, like it was trying to milk his orgasm out of him, but he kept still and let MC come down from her high.

When her breathing evened out she looked up at him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“You didn’t finish..” She panted.

“I don’t want to, you’re so sexy I want this to last longer.” Seven smiled.

“Saeyoung…” MC said his name in a singsong tone, running her fingers down his chest. “Don’t you wanna feel good deep inside me?”

Seven bit his lip. “Yeah…”

“I wanna make you come hard.” She kissed the corner of his mouth as her fingers reached his nipples again, rolling them between her fingers firmly and making Seven choke out a moan.

“Ah...MC…” Seven groaned.

She leaned in close to his ear and whispered as she pulled on the piercings gently. “Fuck me hard and come inside me Saeyoung.”

Seven felt any kind of composure he had snapped, he gripped at her hips with both hands and lifted her almost completely off his shaft before pulling her back down hard. He threw his head back and set a quick pace, thrusting up to meet MC’s hips hard and fast.

“Fuck MC you feel so good.” He growled.

The fast pace of Seven’s trusts made it hard to play with his nipples so instead MC dug her fingers into his chest and ran them down, knowing Seven liked a bit of pain to get him over the edge.

“Ah, harder, please I’m gonna…” Seven growled, MC did as she was told and dug her nails in harder until she left angry red welts in her wake.

“Fuck.” Seven screamed as he thrust into her a few more times before burying himself deep and coming hard, moaning her name at the top of his lungs.

Seven hadn’t come that hard in a long time, probably since their first time the night before their first RFA party - his whole body was shaking and his head was spinning. He rested his head against the headboard and wrapped his arms around MC, pulling her close to his chest.

“That was so good, baby.” He signed, running a hand up and down her back gently.

“It was, I missed this.” MC agreed, snuggling into his chest.

When both their breathing had calmed down MC lifted herself off Seven’s softening member and laid back down in the bed, Seven took off the condom and threw it away to be dealt with later. He pulled up his track pants and shuffled to lay down beside her, MC resting her head on his chest.

“I can’t believe you got your nipples pierced.” She smiled.

“It was kinda an impulse idea.” Seven admitted. “But you like them.”

She looked up at him. “And you liked me playing with them.”

“Duh.” Seven smiled, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. “But all that sex has made me tired, I think it’s time for a nap.”

MC sat up quickly. “You still need to eat breakfast!”

“Nope, too tired.” Seven replied, pulling the blankets over his head.

“Saeyoung!” MC squeaked, pulling at the blanket. “Get up now.”

“Can’t” Seven replied, rolling over and wrapping himself in the blanket. “I’m asleep.”

“Choi Saeyoung get up and eat!” She said firmly.

“Sleeping men can’t eat breakfast.”

“Please?”

Seven made pretend snoring sounds.

“Don’t make me come in there and get you!” MC warned. “I’ll twist your nipples and it’ll hurt more with those barbells in.”

Seven poked his head out of the blankets. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Same thing applies to this as it did to my other work, comment a piercing you think Seven would get and I might write another one! I had a lot of fun with the first two so I think I'd like to make this a mini series!


End file.
